1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating device, and more particularly to an indicating light for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, no indicating devices are provided on the bicycles such that the driver has to raise his hands to indicate that he is going to turn either right or left; this is dangerous.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cycles.